


A Favor

by reeby10



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has some news and needs a favor from Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Prompt from yaoisakka: Nick/Eddie, mpreg.

“Hank, I have a favor to ask. Well, something to tell you then a favor to ask,” Nick told his partner as they were going off shift one day.

“Sure, what is it?”

Nick looked around at the mostly deserted parking lot. “Can we sit in my car while I tell you? I'd rather not have any one overhear.”

Hank nodded and they climbed into the car, turning it on to warm up as they talked. “So what is it?” he asked again as they settled down.

“Ok. This is going to sound really strange but I need you to hear me out on this and not make judgments or anything until I'm finished,” Nick said, voice tight with tension. Hank hesitated, unnerved by his partner's unnatural seriousness and nervousness, but nodded, and Nick relaxed somewhat.

“I guess I need to start about three months ago when Aunt Marie came. She told me something about me, about my family. You know about the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales?” Hank nodded, confusion clear on his face. “Well, I'm one of their descendents and the things they wrote about are real. I can see them and it's my job to kill the bad ones.”

Nick paused for a moment for a reaction, but Hank seemed to left speechless so he continued. “You know how a lot of our cases have been really weird since then? That's because the criminals aren't always human. The guy that kidnapped the little girl in the red coat was a Blutbad, kind of like a werewolf.

“Eddie, the guy I thought was the kidnapper at first, is one of them too, only he's not bad. You remember I broke up with Juliette a few weeks after that case?” Hank nodded, still looking shocked.

“I started dating him, Eddie, not long after that. Apparently male Blutbadden can get pregnant and well, a few days ago we found out he's pregnant,” Nick finished, hoping Hank would believe him. He knew it was a lot of information and definitely not normal.

Hank took a deep breath, seeming to center himself, before giving a small smile. “So you're telling me fairy tales are real and you knocked up a werewolf?”

“Pretty much,” Nick laughed, relieved Hank seemed to be taking the news well.

“Well that's... certainly something.” Nick nodded, a wry smile on his face. “So that's the news you needed to tell me. What's the favor?”

“I need you to cover at work for me a bit while Eddie's pregnant. Not full shifts or anything,” he reassured, “just if I'm a little late or have to leave in a hurry. Blutbad pregnancies are the same as wolves apparently, only about two months, so we're both kind of stressed out on time and everything right now. Plus we haven't told his folks yet so that could bring up a whole bunch of other issues.”

Hank nodded. “Sounds like you do need the help and I'm your partner, so of course I'll do whatever I can.”

Nick smiled. “Thanks. I'll try to make it up to you when everything's settled down some.”

“How about you make it up to me right now and let me meet the expectant boyfriend? I'm kind of offended that I didn't know until now,” Hank said, smiling as well.

“Sure thing. He'd love to meet you too. You might even get to play Uncle Hank later on if you play your cards right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
